l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands
Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands was a collection of Rokugani scrolls of lore on the Shadowlands and minions of Fu Leng for the first edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. The book itself reads like a compilation of the works of Seikansha, a ronin shugenja. Credits * Written by: Chris Hepler and Jennifer Brandes * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork by: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Jim Callahan, Cris Dornaus, Daerick Gross, William Hart, Rob Hinds, Tuan Le, Jeff Menges, Ben Peck, Brad Rigney * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough * Line Developer: Ree Soesbee * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: Jim Pinto, Rob Vaux, D.J. Trindle * Design and Interior Layout: Steve Hough Table of Contents Excerpt from "Closing Night", by Hiruma Nabuko (page 4) Introduction, by Seikansha (page 6) * Introduction by Seikansha Chapter 1: Life at the Mouth of Hell (page 10) * From Ide Tadahito's Novel, "Meifumado" * From Kakita Kanmaru's Collected "Letters From the Wall" * Skill: Traps * Of the shadowlands Taint, and the life beyond, from the lectures of Isawa Ichiro and Kitsu Bantaro * Of the superstitions of Rokugan's half-people, by Yasuki Masahine * Advantage: Heisho * Disadvantage: Ranshin * Disadvantage: A Home in Ashes * Disadvantage: Scarred * The twist of False Madness by Kuni Mataemon Chapter 2: The Tarnished Lands (page 28) * To Bayushi Shoju, Scorpion Clan Daimyo, from Soshi Neota, magistrate and visitor in the lansd of the Crab * The Creeping Earth, from the papers of Hiruma Furososhi * Skill: Navigation * From the Journals of Hohei Hiruma Katsuhito * The Kokai-Nisshi of the ship Metora, as written by Anju * Water Hazards in the Shadowlands ** Umi-Bozu ** Jadoku no Oni ** Wanizame no Oni ** Funa-Yorei * The Account of Ranpo Temple, by Kuni Shiki ** The Shito Dama of Ranpo Temple ** The Jikiniki * Shinjo Naohide and the Eternal Corpse * In enemy lands, by Ikoma Daikaji ** Lava Trees ** The Fields of Hair ** Dirt-Drowned Dead ** The Sixty-Year Chasm ** The Tunnels to the Center of the World ** The Oni Graveyard ** Toshi no Kijo Chapter 3: Lost Relics (page 48) * From the journals of Hiruma Uchiki * The Lost Hiruma Bushi School * The Accounts of Daidoji Chutei ** Kotoku, the Daidoji Ancestral Yari ** Kinjiro no Oni * An Excerpt from the famous Novel "Masiko", by Hida Nareiko 's wife]] ** The Kaiken of Hida Masiko * The Bell of Eikisaku Temple ** Kakko-Fudo ** Kishu * From Kaiu Hochi, Shihan Kaiu Saku Ryu, to Kuni Yori family Daimyo * The wondrous Soroban of Kaiu Haruko * A Letter from Bayushi Meibuko, wife of Scorpion Daimyo Bayushi Dokata, to Hida Zempai, Crab Clan Daimyo. ** Nagori's Chrysanthemums * A Letter from Hida Binuboku to Shosuro Ijin ** The Mask of Shosuro Itode ** Ancestor: Shosuro Itode * A request from Shiba Fukade to his Lord, Shiba Ikkiyoku ** Isawa Yasuko's Inkbrush * The collected Ensho of Shosuro Hojiako ** The Butterfly Hairpins ** Chocho no Oni * The Power and Curse of Obsidian * The Bag of the Walking Forest ** Morei no Oni * A Letter to Lord Akodo Teihon from his vassal Akodo Riawa ** The Persistent Boken, "Uke" * The Armor of the Loyal Son Chapter 4: Fu Leng's army (page 74) * Onikage, an account by Hida Teruo, 988 * Tobehifu no Oni, the story of Hida Tetsu-Kintama, as told by Hida Masao, 967 * Kommei no Oni, the story of Yasuki Taira (or possibly Doji Notsuke), 956 * Baku, as recounted by Hiruma Iku, 785 * Dokufu, as declared by the Tsukai-sagasu Kuni Chojun, 956 * Ryokaku no Oni, as told by Hida Yasunori, who crawled, bleeding, and exhausted, into the festival, 890 * Tsukakoro no Oni, from Kuni Hitomi's histories of the Battle of the Maw * Yamauba, recounted by Kaiu Yukio, 602 * Haino no Oni, as told by Hida Renko, magistrate of Hida Atsushige, 533 * Mamono, as recounted by Kuni Kaji, Emerald Magistrate, 991 * Satsujinko no Oni, as recorded by Yasuki Komadori, 855 * The Shuten Doji, as told by Kuni Kaneo, renshi, Kuni Shugenja-ryu, 654 Chapter 5: workers of Maho (page 90) Moto Yaeko]] * From Asako Seisha's novel "Burning Stones" ** Ancestor: Shiba Sakazu * From the play "Virtue", by Ikoma Jijo ** Doji Nashiko * The brief and tragic history of the Shimizu family, from the high histories of the Ikoma Library ** Tamayu no Oni * The Yogo Rebellion * The confesions of Kitsu Ichiosu ** Ancestor: Kitsu Ichiosu * Rumored Maho-tsukai ** From Matsu Kokanshi, Yoriki to Matsu Orono *** Matsu Taneji ** From Agasha Chueisu, yoriki to Agasha Dorachi *** Agasha Ichiro *** Ichiro no Oni abilities ** From "Yogo Tokuma", *** Yuki-Oro ** From an anonymous source regarding the organization called "The Servants of Heaven" *** The Servants of Heaven *** Moto Yaeko ** Regarding the man known as Kakita Yuchihito, from the former Doji Naruto *** Kakita Yuchihito ** From the dossier of Ginso Bayushi Seijuro * Maho Bujin Chapter 6: Lost Souls (page 114) * Ancestor: Hida Atarasi * Moto Tsume * Ancestor: Daidoji Yohko Chapter 7: Appendices (page 128) * Appendix 1: The Servants of Fu Leng ** Zombies ** The Tainted and Workers of Maho ** The Akutsukai ** The Akutenshi * Appendix 2: Battles against the Shadowlands ** Mass combat and the Shadowlands ** Battle Chart Modifications ** Ancestor: Hida Akemi ** Skirmish techniques in the Shadowlands ** Carrying fallen comrades ** Kobo ichi-kai Jiujutsu * Appendix 3: New Maho Spells * Appendix 4: Horror Roleplaying in Rokugan Category:RPG Books